Final Fantasy XV: Assassin's Festival
Final Fantasy XV: Assassin's Festival was a free downloadable content event for Final Fantasy XV in collaboration with Ubisoft's Assassin's Creed series. It ran between August 31, 2017–January 31, 2018. The event featured gameplay from the Assassin's Creed series (such as stealth and climbing segments), mini-games (such as chocobo racing and "whack-a-cactuar"), and a chance to obtain exclusive items, such as the "Medjay Assassin's Robes" attire for Noctis, Gladiolus, Ignis, and Prompto. If the player had the Dream Egg obtained from the Moogle Chocobo Carnival, the player could unlock the "Master Assassin's Robes" attire for Noctis. The collaboration was revealed in Gamescom 2017 on August 24. The town of Lestallum transformed with festival banners and signs, and new activities were available for players to participate in. Characters *Noctis Lucis Caelum *Gladiolus Amicitia *Ignis Scientia *Prompto Argentum *Cindy Aurum *Holly Teulle *Loqi Tummelt Story The party arrives to Lestallum during the Assassin's Festival. They meet Holly and Cindy, and change into assassins' robes to blend into the crowd and to take part in the festivities. While Gladiolus and Ignis head off, not being much interested in the assassins, Noctis and Prompto explore the festivities together, as Assassin's Creed is their favorite game series. Within Lestallum, The Assassin is a figure of legend in its history, regarded as a vigilante hero from a far off nation who fought against oppression that once ruled over the city in an age long ago. As they return to the hotel to meet with the others, they learn the Niflheim Empire has made its rounds into Lestallum. Noctis and Prompto shadow Loqi Tummelt, an imperial general they beat back in Duscae, while Ignis and Gladiolus check up on their car. Loqi takes Holly captive when she doesn't let them access to the EXINERIS Industries power plant. As they return to the hotel, Noctis feels his magic powers fading. They find the Leville guarded by Loqi's magitek infantry, but Noctis can warp to the second floor to go unnoticed. The party hatches a plan to save Holly that involves Noctis covertly assassinating MTs around town, as he cannot use the power of kings as long as Niflheim's Wallbreaker Wave is in effect. To get access to the power plant where the Wallbreaker Wave generator is, Noctis and his friends collect keycards from MTs until Loqi himself arrives. Noctis shadows Loqi to the power plant, but after reclaiming the last keycard from him, Loqi escapes and Noctis makes his escape as well, as the magitek infantry begins to attack Lestallum to catch him. Noctis rendezvouses with his friends, and while one of them accompanies Cindy to the power plant to dismantle the Wallbreaker Wave generator, the others defeat Loqi in his magitek armor. Noctis reclaims the power of kings and drives Loqi and his infantry away from Lestallum so the festival can continue. Gameplay Special items Following is a list of items the player could obtain from the festival. *Master Assassin's Robe – After getting the Dream Egg from the Moogle Chocobo Carnival, the player automatically receives this attire for Noctis. *Medjay Assassin's Robe – Holly will give the party these attires when talked to at the festival. *Chocobo camera filter – Buy the Viva La Vista magazine for 30 Assassin Medallions. *Assassin photo frame – Buy it for 90 medallions. *Assassin Mascot car decal – Buy it for 20 medallions. *Assassin's Insignia car decal – Play assassin's luck drawing, choosing "special" until it is obtained. *Big Master Typhon fishing lure - Special Assassin's luck drawing *Semur Skewers recipe – Buy the meal from the Square Enix Cafe. *Assassination Medals – Perform a particular assassination, then talk to the man on the roof across from the hotel. **Haystack Assassination Medal **Garbage Assassination Medal **Doorway Assassination Medal **Air Assassination Medal After the main quest was completed: *Medjay Assassin's Shield – Complete "Assassin's Treasure" quest and "In Search of Truth and Treasure" quest. *Chocobo races - **Lestallum Speedway Medal - Reach the finish line before timer turns yellow. **Meteor Circuit Medal - Reach the finish line before timer turns yellow. *Optional - **Magitek Wrench - Buy from the prize counter for 30 Medallions. Giving it to Cindy will enable the player to snap a souvenir photo near the Whack-A-Cactuar booth with the mechanic, if the player initially chose to take a souvenir photo with other characters. Music The music in this DLC was composed by Tadayoshi Makino and Mitsuhiro Ohta. The music was arranged by Yoshitaka Suzuki. "Ezio's Family" from Assassin's Creed II, composed by Jasper Kyd, was featured in the DLC soundtrack. Development Ubisoft and Square Enix informally met during 2014 Tokyo Game Show to express admiration for each other's work, which eventually developed into a collaboration where the two franchises are said to be paying homage to each other's gaming universes. The Omen trailer for Final Fantasy XV released in November 2016, the Assassin's Creed Origins announcement trailer, and the Assassin's Creed Origins Gamescom trailer contain references made between the two franchises as Easter eggs. In Omen, one of the magitek troopers on the subway is reading a newspaper that has the Assassin's Creed logo on it. The Assassin's Creed Origins announcement trailer features art of Noctis and Ardyn carved into the wall of a tomb, and this same art appears in the game itself. The Assassin's Creed Origins Gamescom trailer has Umbra make a cameo appearance. In December 2017, a Final Fantasy crossover quest was added to Assassin's Creed: Origins. The player can get a "chocobo camel" hybrid as a legendary mount, Noctis's Ultima Blade as a sword and the Ziedrich as a shield. Subway-Omen-FFXV.png|The Assassin's Creed logo in Omen. AC Origins Noctis and Ardyn.png|Noctis and Ardyn in the Assassin's Creed Origins announcement trailer. Ardyn-Noctis-Assassins-Creed-Origins.png|Ardyn and Noctis in Assassin's Creed Origins. AC Origins Umbra.png|Umbra in the Assassin's Creed Origins Gamescom trailer. Assassins-Creed-Origins-Crossover.png|Crossover event spoils in Assassin's Creed Origins. Gallery AC x FF collab artwork.jpg|Key art featuring Bayek from Assassin's Creed Origins and Noctis from Final Fantasy XV. Assassins-Festival-FFXV.png|Loading Screen Assassins-Festival-Menu-FFXV.png|Menu Lestallum-Festival-FFXV-Assassin-Fest.png|View of the Leap's tower Party-in-Assassin-Robes-FFXV.png|Party's new attire. Cindy-Aurum-FFXV-Assassin-Fest.png|Cindy Aurum. Loqis-MA-FFXV-Assassin-Fest.png|Loqi's magitek armor. Square-Enix-Cafe-Assassins-Fest-FFXV.png|Square Enix Cafe. Whack-a-Cactuar-2-FFXV-Assassin-Fest.png|Whack-a-Cactuar 2. Whack-a-Cactuar-2-Link-Strike-FFXV-AF.png|Whack-a-Cactuar 2 Tight-Rope-FFXV-Assassins-Fest.png|The Crossing Assassination-FFXV-Assassin-Fest.png|Assassination. Lestallum-Market-FFXV-Assassin-Fest.png|Market. Kenny-Crow-FFXV-Assassin-Fest.png|Statue of Kenny Crow Lestallum-Map-FFXV-Assassin-Fest.png|Map. Trivia *The ''Final Fantasy'' series has previously collaborated with Assassin's Creed in Final Fantasy XIII-2, where Ezio Auditore's outfit from Assassin's Creed: Revelations is a DLC costume for Noel Kreiss in the console versions. *If the player left Lestallum via out of bounds glitch, they could find all outposts and most landmarks were removed. Havens, parking spaces, and procurement points were still around, however. External links *Trailer *Official site References Category:Downloadable content in Final Fantasy XV Category:Promotional campaigns